At First Meeting
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: kelas Lay kedatangan siswa baru, bagaimana jika siswa itu menyukai Lay! / SuLay / NC-21 / 1Shot


Title : Sex at First Meeting

Author : YS

Main Casts :

Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho

Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Jongdae (cameo)

Kwon Yuri a.k.a Yuri (cameo)

Genre : Romance, school life

Rate : NC-21 a.k.a M(ature)

Status : 1shot

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

BRUGH~

"Ahh.. appo" rintih seorang namja manis yang baru saja terjatuh karena berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalanan.

"Yak! Babbo, kau ini gunakan matamu jika berjalan!" hardik namja tampan yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Ish, kau lebih babbo! Berjalan itu ya pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata" namja manis itu mencibir ke arah si namja tampan.

"Mwo? Aish, kau benar-benar!" namja tampan itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah namja manis.

"Apa?"

"Ck, ayo aku bantu berdiri" dengan kasar namja tampan itu malah mengangkat si manis dari kedua pinggulnya.

"Yak..yak.. pelan-pelan kau ini kasar sekali!" bukannya berterimakasih, namja manis itu malah mengomel.

"Aku tidak bisa pelan-pelan. Huh, sudahlah! Kau membuang waktuku! Aku harus ke ruang guru sekarang" namja tampan itu berlalu tanpa memperdulikan si namja manis yang kini malah menatap bingung punggungnya.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

"Lay?"

"Eum? Wae Jongdae?"

"Yak, kau melamun! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"M..mwo? aku tidak melamun kok" Lay kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah _seongsaenim_ yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Ck, kau berbohong. Ceritalah" Jongdae kembali bertanya pada Lay. Lay menatap Jongdae sekilas dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku memang sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok!" tanpa sadar Lay menambah volume suaranya.

"Ekhem, Zhang Yixing! Maju ke depan"

GLEG~ Lay membatu seketika demi menyaksikan sang guru yang kini tengah berada di samping tempat duduknya.

"N..ne _seongsaenim_?"

"Aku lihat daritadi kau berbicara terus dengan Jongdae. Sekarang coba kerjakan soal di papan tulis itu! Aku yakin kau lebih pandai dariku, karena sudah berani mengobrol di saat pelajaranku" _seongsaenim_ itu berbicara panjang lebar, mengabaikan Lay yang kini merasa lututnya lemas seketika. Bagaimana tidak? coba kita lihat ke papan tulis yang berada di depan kelas Lay itu, terdapat berbagai soal matematika dengan berbagai jenis dan tingkatan berbeda. Untuk ukuran Lay yang tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran matematika, soal-soal itu sama halnya dengan disuruh menenangkan banteng yang sedang mengamuk. Berlebihan memang, namun begitulah kenyataannya.

Perlahan Lay bangkit dari kursinya, seraya melemparkan tatapan maut ke arah Jongdae yang kini hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Lay beranjak ke depan kelas dan mengambil salah satu spidol yang tersedia di ujung papan tulis. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya tatkala menyaksikan soal-soal yang hanya bisa digarapnya barang dua itu.

'TOK..TOK..TOK'

Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya! Lay merasa terselamatkan saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu depan kelasnya. Demi apapun Lay sangat berterimakasih pada orang yang 'mungkin' dapat menyelamatkannya dari soal-soal maut ini. Lay memutar kepalanya sedikit guna menyaksikan siapa malaikat yang baru saja menyelamatkannya ini, dan ternyata itu benar-benar malaikat. Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan kulit putih, tinggi proporsional dan gaya _cool_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Lay merasa pernah bertemu dengan namja itu, namun ia lupa dimana. Maklum, Lay benar-benar pelupa. Bahkan kejadian yang baru terjadi tadi pagi pun tak luput di lupakannya.

"Eoh? Apakah kau Kim JoonMyeon murid baru itu?" _seongsaenim_ berjalan menghampiri namja itu.

"Annyeong seongsaenim, ne saya Kim Joon Myeon" jawab murid itu sambil membungkuk sopan sembari tersenyum. Beberapa yeoja di kelas itu menjerit kecil menyaksikan senyum maut yang baru di pamerkan namja itu. Suho tersenyum ke arah yeoja-yeoja itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kembali jeritan histeris(?) terdengar di kelas itu. Sementara Lay yang masih berada di depan kelas hanya memasang wajah datar menyaksikan namja yang menurutnya sok _cool_ itu kini malah tebar pesona.

"Baiklah murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas. Dan kau Yixing, silahkan kembali dulu" ujar _seongsaenim_. Lay menjerit dalam hati. Yeay! Nampaknya ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada namja itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, naneun Kim Joon Myeon imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku pindahan dari New York" Suho membungkukan badannya ke arah murid-murid.

"Baiklah Suho, kau bisa duduk dengan.. eumh... yak! Yixing, pindahkan tas mu dari kursi itu, biarkan Suho duduk disitu!" kembali _seongsaenim_ itu menginterupsi Lay yang kini terlihat kembali melamun.

"Yak! _Seongsaenim_ ini menyebalkan, kenapa sedari tadi mengangguku terus!" dengan tidak sopannya Lay malah ganti membentak gurunya. Namun ia tetap memindahkan tasnya sehingga Suho segera dapat duduk di sampingnya.

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar selalu membuat masalah denganku" guru itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya demi melihat muridnya yang satu ini. Lay memang termasuk pembuat masalah di kelas itu, walaupun masih masuk dalam batas wajar.

"Seongsaenim juga selalu membuat masalah denganku!" Lay malah menjawab omelan gurunya. Mengabaikan Suho yang kini menatapnya takjub. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Suho menyaksikan murid yang berani pada gurunya. Tanpa sadar Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Ck, sudah..sudah hentikan Yixing, kajja teruskan pelajaran kita" kelas itu pun kembali damai.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

"Hai Suho, kau tampan sekali" seorang yeoja menghampiri meja Lay dan dengan tidak sopannya duduk di atas meja di hadapan Suho.

"Eoh? Gomawo, haha kau juga cantik" Suho mencubit pipi yeoja itu. Lay mau muntah melihatnya.

"Yak! Yuri-ah! Menjauh dari mejaku!" dengan kasar Lay menggebrak meja ala Ar** Wi**na, namun ia tidak berteriak 'Demi Tuhan' ._. #abaikan,oke? -_-

"Ish kau ini kenapa Lay? Aku kan mau bertemu dengan Suho" yeoja bernama Yuri itu tetap pada tempatnya.

"Aarrgghh, tapi ini tempatku juga! Jika kau mau bertemu dengan Suho, seret dia ke tempatmu!" Lay dengan kejamnya kembali membentak yeoja itu.

"Ck, kau ini galak sekali Lay. Seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS" Yuri segera berlari sembari memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Lay.

"Yak! Awas kau Kwon Yuri !" Lay berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian duduk kembali. "Eh tapi PMS itu apa?" Lay malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sementara Suho ber_sweetdrop_ ria.

"Eum Lay? Namamu Lay?" Suho membuka percakapan di antara mereka setelah sedari tadi ia datang hanya menyaksikan Lay yang marah-marah dan berteriak-teriak. Lay menatap Suho di sampingnya. Bagus juga suara namja ini.

"Ne, wae?" Lay memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, yang malah menimbulkan kesan imut bagi yang melihat. Termasuk Suho.

"Eum, kau yang tadi pagi menabrakku bukan ya?" Suho bertanya dengan hati-hati. Walau baru 2 jam duduk di samping Lay, namun ia sudah tahu watak namja itu yang gampang tersulut emosi.

"Menabrakmu?" Lay malah terlihat berpikir. Untuk kapasitas otaknya yang susah menyimpan memori atau bahasa kasarnya pelupa, butuh beberapa menit untuknya mengingat. Oh ayolah, baru 4 jam lalu mereka bertabrakan!

TING~ seperti ada bola lampu di sebelah kepala Lay saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ah ya! Kau namja yang menabrakku tadi pagi !" Lay menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Suho.

"Err, maaf tapi lebih tepatnya kau yang mebarakku" ralat Suho yang merasa tuduhan Lay kurang tepat.

"Aish sama saja. Intinya begitu. Jadi kau murid baru ya, pantas saja tadi menuju ruang guru" Lay mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sungguh menggemaskan di mata Suho. Tapi tunggu, sedari tadi Suho menganggap Lay imut, dan sekarang menggemaskan? Apakah Suho...

©YellowShipper©SuLay

'Teet..Teet..' bell pulang berbunyi nyaring tepat pukul 13.00 siang di sekolah Lay. Segera suara riuh para murid memenuhi sekolah besar itu.

"Yeay, pulang!" Lay merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas layaknya anak kecil. Suho hanya tertawa di sampingnya.

"Eoh Lay, kau ini childish sekali. Hahaha"

"Ish, aku kan hanya mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya, tak terima dibilang seperti anak kecil.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja. Haha" Suho segera mengenakan ranselnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Lay! Mianhae, siang ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku mau berkencan dengan Xiumin ku" ujar Jongdae di hadapan Lay.

"Hah kau ini, sudah punya kekasih lalu sahabat dilupakan!" Lay mencibir ke arah Jongdae.

"Hehehe, namanya juga jatuh cinta. Makanya kau cepat cari kekasih! Wkakak" Jongdae segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Lay yang dapat kita ketahui pasti sedang memaki-maki sahabatnya itu.

"Yak! Kurang ajar kau Jongdae! Awas saja, besok jika belajar kelompok lagi kau tidak akan ku beri cemilan! Huh" benar saja, Lay berteriak sembari memaki-maki Jongdae.

"Lay, bagaimana jika kau pulang bersama ku saja?" Suho yang masih berada di samping Lay menawarkan.

"Mwo? pulang denganmu?"

"Ne, itu pun jika kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa" Suho menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, daripada tidak ada teman. Kajja!" Lay menarik tangan Suho beranjak keluar kelas.

DEG~ Suho merasa wajahnya menghangat saat tangannya digenggam erat begitu oleh Lay. Tanpa sadar Suho kembali tersenyum.

"Eum Lay, kau tunggulah di sini! Aku mengambil motor dulu"

"Kau membawa motor? Baiklah, cepat!" Lay melipat tangannya di dada sembari menanti Suho. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah Ninja putih berhenti di hadapannya.

"Lay, kajja naik!"

"Mwo? motormu seperti ini?" Lay terlihat kaget.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Aniya"

"Ya sudah, lekas naik" titah Suho. Lay segera naik dan Ninja putih itu pun segera beranjak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah menengah atas tersebut.

"Yak Lay, peluk pinggangku! Nanti kau jatuh"

"M..mwo? apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Aish, lakukan saja! Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah jika kau terjatuh nanti" Suho menarik kedua tangan Lay dan melingkarkannya di pinggang lebarnya. Oke, Suho mengakui ada sedikit modus disini.

BLUSH~ wajah Lay memerah. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa malu. Jika dilihat-lihat, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Suho?"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kita berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"Eoh? Kau mau main ke rumahku?"

"Err.. itu jika boleh"

"Haha tentu saja boleh, tetapi orang tua ku dan kakakku sedang tidak ada. Jadi nanti hanya ada kita berdua." Suho menjelaskan.

"Nan _gwaenchana_. Bukannya malah bebas?" jawab Lay.

"Haha, baiklah terserah kau saja" Suho segera mengarahkan motornya ke arah rumahnya yang baru satu bulan di tempati itu.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

"Kyaa~ rumahmu besar sekali Suho" Lay menatap takjub bangunan yang kini tengah dijelajahinya, matanya menelaah demi menyaksikan berbagai jenis ukiran dan guci yang terdapat dalam rumah itu.

"Ah tidak juga. Tanahnya yang luas, bukan rumahnya yang besar." Suho merendah.

"Ani..ani... rumahku bahkan lebih kecil dari ini !"

"Begitu kah? Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu nanti?"

"Terserah kau saja. Kapan saja boleh" Lay tersenyum manis, memamerkan _dimple_ nya yang baru pertama kali dilihat Suho. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Suho makin terpesona pada sosok manis nan imut di hadapannya ini.

"Eh Lay, kajja ke kamarku!" Suho menggandeng tangan Lay menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Lay sedikit terkejut saat Suho menarik tangannya, wajahnya tiba-tiba sedikit memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Mau apa?" tanya Lay.

"Ani. Kita bisa nonton film, baca buku, atau apapun itu" Suho membuka pintu kamarnya, kembali Lay dibuat terkagum. Sebuah rak buku berukuran besar berisi berbagai jenis komik dan majalah _sport_, satu spring bed besar, sebuah LCD tv, ruang belajar, dan kulkas kecil di pojok ruangan. Benar-benar fasilitas hotel.

"Kau tunggulah disini sebentar, biar aku ambilkan minuman" Suho kembali turun meninggalkan Lay yang masih takjub di kamarnya. Lay menuju sebuah meja di bagian selatan ruangan itu, rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka sebuah laci paling bawah dan segera di kejutkan oleh berbagai koleksi kaset yaoi yang ternyata di miliki Suho.

"Lay, apa yang kau lakukan?"

BRUGH~ Lay kembali menutup laci itu.

"Eh, a..ani" Lay menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Suho mendekati Lay.

"Kau membuka laci itu?" nada bicara Suho sedikit berubah menjadi dingin.

"A..aku tidak sengaja" Lay menunduk.

"Dan kau sekarang tahu bahwa aku fudanshi? Bahkan yaoi?" Suho kembali bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Lay mengangkat kepalanya dengan kedua mata membulat. Jadi Suho itu yaoi? Sama sepertinya?

"Te..ternyata kita sama?"

"Apa maksudmu sama?" kini malah Suho yang bingung mendengar pertanyaan Lay.

"Aku juga yaoi" Lay tersenyum sangat lebar. Suho membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau? Yaoi?"

"Ne! Hihihi, mari kita lihat salah satu koleksi kasetmu ini, Suho" Lay kembali membuka laci itu dengan semangat. Kali ini tanpa ragu.

"MWO? MENONTON INI? JANGAN!" tiba-tiba Suho kembali menutup laci itu.

"Aish, wae?" Lay mendesah kecewa.

"Ja..jangan.. ini.. ini bukan film"

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Aish, kenapa diam? Ayo aku hanya ingin melihat satu saja!"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Ayolah" Lay kini malah ber_aegyo_ di depan Suho. Tak kuasa menolak, Suho pun membiarkan Lay memilih salah satu kaset itu untuk di tonton.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

"Su..suho.. mengapa kau tak bilang jika kasetnya seperti ini?" Lay bertanya dengan gugup pada Suho yang tengah memeluk bantal di sampingnya.

"Aku kan tadi sudah melarangmu, tetapi kau ngotot sih" Suho malah semakin erat memeluk bantal guling dalam genggamannya.

"Ck, kau mengapa tidak bilang jika ada adegan seperti ini?" Lay mulai berkeringat. Setitik keringat mengalir melalui pelipisnya melewati pipinya dan berakhir di lekukan lehernya.

GLEG~ Suho mulai menelan kasar salivanya demi menyaksikan Lay yang kini terlihat menggiurkan di hadapannya. Suho segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Eum, Suho.. kau harus tanggung jawab!" Lay memukul pelan lengan Suho.

"Mwo? tanggung jawab apa?"

"Ish, gara-gara film mu sekarang.. sekarang aku terangsang.." Lay menatap miris ke arah selangkangannya. Suho ikut memperhatikan area itu. Matanya kembali membulat melihat celana seragam Lay yang kini tampak menggembung di tengah itu.

"La..lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Suho semakin gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Lay. Ia takut tak bisa mengontrol dirinya setelah ini.

"Terserah! Bantu aku menyelesaikan ini" Lay menatap sayu ke arah Suho. Suho benar-benar tak menyangka, seorang Zhang Yixing yang sedari tadi siang marah-marah bisa menjadi manja dan menggoda seperti ini. Baiklah, aura malaikat Suho telah berganti menjadi aura setan. Seulas seringai terukir manis di ujung bibir Suho.

"As you wish baby" Suho segera membuang bantal dalam genggamannya ke sembarang arah, badan kekarnya langsung mendorong Lay ke arah karpet di lantai kamarnya dan menindih tubuh kurus itu. Bibir tebalnya mulai melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir _plum_ Lay dengan ganas.

"Eungh... aah.. Suho.." Lay mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, apalagi junior Suho mulai menggesek-gesek juniornya yang masih tertutup celana tersebut. Sementara Suho semakin tak terkendali mendengar desahan _sexy_ dari bibir namja yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam tersebut.

"Sebut namaku, Yixing" Suho mendesah berat di telinga Lay, mengemut cuping telinga itu sehingga menghasilkan desahan yang semakin menggila dari bibir _sexy_ sang empunya.

Tangan nakal Suho mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Lay dan memainkan dua tonjolan yang terdapat di dada putih tersebut.

"Eungh.. Suho.. bukah bajumu..jugah" Lay menarik-narik ujung kaos Suho. Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Penasaran pada tubuhku eumh?" Suho menggigit pelan pipi Lay sebelum kemudian membuka kaosnya dan menggendong Lay ala _bridal_ ke arah kasur besarnya.

Suho mulai membuka _zipper_ celana Lay dan menurunkan celananya. Seringainya makin lebar melihat celana dalam Lay yang sudah sedikit basah oleh _precum_. Suho segera membuka CD itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Wow, sexy little Zhang" Suho mengoral pelan junior Lay dalam genggamannya. Sebelah tangannya memainkan _twinsball_ namja manis tersebut.

"Aahh.. Suho... _suck_ it!" Lay meremas pelan rambut Suho, tak kuat menahan kenikmatan di bagian selatan tubuhnya tersebut.

"As you wish chagi" Suho memasukkan junior Lay ke dalam mulutnya. Menggigit kecil ujung junior yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Suho memaju mundurkan kepalanya cepat guna mengoral junior Lay dan memancing cairan putih yang akan keluar dari ujung kejantanan tersebut.

"Suhoo... aah... i'm cumming... Suho... SUHOOO.." Lay mendesahkan nama Suho tatkala spermanya menyembur dengan jelas ke dalam mulut Suho. Suho segera menelan cairan tanpa jijik.

"Eum, sweet chagi. Like you" Suho mencium sekilas bibir Lay.

"Suhoo.."

"Ne?"

"Masukkan milikmu"

"Hahaha, kau nakal sekali. Sudah tak sabar eoh?" Suho segera menurunkan celananya beserta _underwearnya_.

BLUSH~ wajah Lay memerah menyaksikan junior Suho yang lebih besar darinya itu menegang sempurna dengan sedikit cairan _precum_ di ujungnya.

"Like it?" Suho mengoral juniornya dengan menggoda di hadapan Lay. Lay merasa wajahnya semakin memanas. Tangan kecilnya perlahan mulai menggenggam batang junior Suho dan memaju mundurkannya pelan. Lay bangkit, dan mendorong Suho sehingga kini Lay _on top_. Lay mulai memasukkan junior Suho ke mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya pelan. Karena ukurannya yang melebihi rata-rata, tak semua junior Suho dapat masuk ke mulut Lay yang kecil. Lay memijat _twinsball_ Suho dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ahh.. good job chagi.." Suho membantu memaju mundurkan kepala Lay dengan tangannya, tak jarang membuat Lay sedikit tersedak.

Dirasa akan segera sampai, Suho segera menarik juniornya keluar dari mulut Lay sehingga menimbulkan protes dari bibir _sexy_ tersebut.

"Yak! Kenapa dikeluarkan?! Aku belum selesai !"

"Sabar chagi, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkannya di dalammu" Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membalikkan badan Lay sehingga posisi kembali seperti semula, dan mengangkat kedua kaki Lay ke pundaknya.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Namun akan nikmat" Suho mulai memasukkan juniornya perlahan tanpa pemanasan sehingga menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari Lay.

"Arrgh.. pelan-pelan Suho, itu sakit"

"Ne, mian chagi. Tahanlah sebentar" Suho kembali menghentakkan juniornya sehingga masuk sempurna ke _hole_ sempit tersebut.

"Ahh.. move Suho.."

Suho mulai menggerakan juniornya maju mundur di hole Lay, berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan yang dapat membuat Lay mendesahkan namanya dengans sexy.

"AAHH.. THERE SUHO! YOU GOT IT!" Lay mendesah keras saat Suho berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Suho tersenyum, mulai menyodok kasar _hole_ itu sehingga menimbulkan desahan makin menggila dari seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Suho.. sshh.. fasterhh...fasterh" Lay terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah tatkala Suho makin mempercepat gerakannya, desahan bersahutan semakin menambah panas suasana ruangan berAC tersebut.

"Su..suhoo.. i'm coming!" Lay memuntahkan cairan keduanya di perut nya dan dada Suho.

"Eungh.. I too Yixing.." Suho mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di hole Lay. Bahkan menetes keluar saking banyaknya.

Suho segera berbaring di samping Lay. Keduanya masih sibuk mengatur napas. Beberapa menit kemudian Lay bangkit mengambil selimut guna menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Kedua tangan kurusnya memeluk pinggang Suho dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Suho.

"Gomawo Suho-ah"

"Cheonma Lay, saranghae.." Suho mengecup pucuk kepala Lay.

DEG~ Lay terkejut juga ditembak begitu oleh Suho.

"Na..nado saranghae Suho"

END


End file.
